The Nightmare Before Wonderland
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Another groan, and he decided to seek out the noise. He hunted around before he discovered an odd sight. A girl dressed in the most beautiful blue dress was lying on the forest floor. There was a bit of blood in her golden hair, but other than that, she looked to be fine.


This was a request from SuperSentai199. I hope you all enjoy it as much as they did!

* * *

Walking through the forest was a pleasant experience for the Pumpkin King. There were no 'adoring fans' to surround him, no questions about what needed to be done next year, no pressures to be the famous King of Halloween. There was just peace and quiet, which was great for thinking.

Considering his life was a pastime that had only recently befallen him. He didn't know what to do with himself, and he felt like he was stuck in a rut. Halloween just wasn't as fun as it used to be. It was the same every year. He sighed heavily, rubbing his smooth skull thoughtfully, a habit he'd gotten into years ago. A soft noise, like a little groan, startled him and he paused. Was somebody following him? Nobody usually did. Maybe he wasn't careful enough?

Another groan, and he decided to seek out the noise. He hunted around before he discovered an odd sight. A girl dressed in the most beautiful blue dress was lying on the forest floor. There was a bit of blood in her golden hair, but other than that, she looked to be fine. The thing that intrigued him most was that she appeared to be _alive_. He didn't know anybody alive—they all lived out in the human world—and especially not from Halloween Town.

Unsure of what to do with a living being, he knelt beside her and observed the wound on her head. It wasn't bleeding anymore, which was good. When he brushed his fingers over it, she whimpered but didn't wake up. The only person who could help her was Dr. Finkelstein, Jack decided, so he picked her up and carried her back toward town. Everybody else was sleeping off staying up so late the night before, so he was undisturbed as he hurried up to the towering lab/house. He knocked on the door as best he could.

"The door is open!" the doctor shouted after a few minutes and several knocks.

Jack shifted his grip on the girl as he pulled open the heavy metal door then strode in and closed it behind him. The doctor was peering down at him, straightening his glasses.

"What in the world do you have there?" he queried.

"I found her in the woods. She has sustained a head injury, and I think you should look at her."

"Bring her up and take her to my medical ward."

Jack obeyed. His strength didn't waiver as he lowered her down, and it was if he hadn't carried anything. The girl was beautiful, he thought as he latched her down, but in a very alive way.

"Doctor? Who was at the door?" a soft voice asked, and Jack turned to see an even more beautiful girl, this time in a very _Halloween_ way, which was even better in his book. She looked startled to see him. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"It…It's alright. And you are?"

"Sally. Sally Finkelstein."

"I'm Jack Skellington."

"Yes, I know."

They stood there watching each other for a moment, shyness causing them both to shift and say nothing.

"Sally! You should be in bed," the doctor scolded as he whirred into the room.

"I heard the door."

"Ah. Curious?"

"Yes."

"Curiosity is good. It killed the cat you know," Jack said knowingly.

"Yes, I know," Sally murmured.

"I think you should go to bed, my dear. You were up all night watching the festivities from your window."

"Yes, Doctor."

She threw a glance over her shoulder at Jack then walked away. Even the awkward way she stumbled down the hall, as if she were off-balance, only increased Jack's feelings for her.

"You have a daughter?"

"I made her about a month ago. She's not allowed to leave the house. Too much excitement is not good for her."

"I see."

"Indeed. Now, what have we got here?"

"A girl, as far as I can tell," Jack replied.

"You got that right, my boy," the doctor teased. "And a live one, too. Where did you say you found her?"

"I was taking a walk and stumbled upon her in the forest to the west of the cemetery. She hasn't woken up at all. I fear there might be damage."

"Maybe she was supposed to be a new citizen, but stayed alive?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, moving the table down and studying the wound.

"It doesn't appear to be that deep," Jack argued. "Maybe she found a way through the veil? It can hurt those who don't belong on the other side."

"Perhaps," the doctor murmured. "Go and get me that pink healing potion, that's a good lad. It's marked on the shelf over there."

Jack retrieved it, handing it over to the man, who poured it over the torn flesh. The skin began to knit together slowly.

"It should take an hour for it to be healed," the doctor said, setting the potion aside. "Until then, she'll probably be unconscious. You should go home and sleep. You look exhausted."

"I'll come straight here when I wake up. Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Jack hurried home and took a shower before falling into bed. He let his mind wander around the girl he found, then it moved to that ragdoll girl, Sally. He eventually fell asleep, where his contemplation became scary dreams, the good kind that he enjoyed, that everybody in Halloween Town enjoyed, and he slept deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally heard frightened breathing as she passed the lab and looked in to find the girl in the blue dress struggling with the bindings. The ragdoll walked in.

"Are you alright?"

The girl looked up with wide eyes, glancing over the stitching and the pale blue skin.

"Somebody's trapped me here! They're going to cut me open!"

"Not unless you want him to," Sally assured her, moving to undo the straps. The girl stood quickly, but sat back down almost immediately.

"Oh, my head's swimming."

"The doctor told me that you had a headwound," Sally replied. "But he used a healing potion on you, and it looks to be gone now." There was a pause then Sally cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm Sally Finkelstein. You are?"

"Alice. Alice Kingsleigh."

"Alice? Pretty name."

"So, where am I?"

"Across the veil of magic in Halloween Town."

"Veil of magic?"

Sally nodded. "I don't know much about it yet, but there is a veil of magic that separates our world and yours. You must've found a way through. At least, that's what the doctor says."

Alice had the tickling of a memory that she had been in a similar situation before, but she couldn't remember and nothing matched up, so she ignored it.

"So, is there food here?"

"Certainly. I was just going to tell the doctor that the soup was ready. If you'll wait here, I'll go and get him then we can go eat."

Alice looked around as Sally left. This place seemed dark, in both senses of the word. There was very little lighting, and it was all electric. Alice and her mother had never had enough money for the electric lights, so they still used candles and gas lighting. To go with it, there were several strange tools that were scattered about, some of them looking very suspicious. She went over to a cabinet where glowing liquids were held in odd-shaped bottles. She reached out for a blue one, but there was a negative noise behind her.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear. That one is particularly nasty toward even the dead. You are living, so it will be worse."

Alice started and turned to see a man in a wheelchair along with Sally. The man whirred in, and Alice realized that even the chair was electric! She was impressed.

"Come here and let me look at your head," the man instructed.

Alice glanced at Sally, who smiled, so she went over and sat down. Fingers probed the sore spot on her scalp, and she winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Sally, hand me that healing potion."

Another dousing later and they went down for dinner. The soup smelled strange and tasted stranger, but Alice was so hungry that she didn't care. Two bowls later, and she was finally satisfied. The doctor watched her for a moment.

"We need to figure out what to do with you," he finally said.

Alice immediately looked defensive. "Do?"

"You can't stay here beyond the veil forever, or you'll really die. Mortals are funny that way."

"I don't even know where I am or how I got here."

Again, there was a tickling of a memory, and if asked, she would have sworn that something like this had happened before, only this time it was different. She looked around, trying to kickstart the memory, but it didn't work. Staring into her empty bowl, Alice scratched her head.

"Do you know how I got here?"

"Here in my home? Jack brought you from the woods. How you got there? We don't know. You had a cut on your head, as if something hit you. Do you remember anything?"

"I feel like I was in a dream," Alice said, her eyes losing focus. "There was a white rabbit and a wonderful tea party."

Dr. Finkelstein frowned. "It doesn't sound like anything I know."

"It was probably just in my head. Maybe this is, too, and I'll wake up back home."

"This is real enough," the doctor replied. "Though you might not remember going through the veil again when you go home. Magic is funny that way. Perhaps that's why you don't remember how you got here."

Before Alice could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" the man replied, whirring out to the stairwell.

"Doctor! Is she up yet?" a male asked as the door opened and shut.

Alice froze at that voice. It stirred her memories like nothing else, but they were still fuzzy and far away. But the half-crazed note that was in that lovely voice made her insides flutter. She stood and hurried out to peer over the handrail.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Jack said, hurrying up to see her. "Are you well, my dear?"

Alice nodded blankly, trying desperately to hear what her mind was whispering to her, but she couldn't do it. Instead, she focused on the pale white face, which was something she definitely recalled.

"I'm Alice Kingsleigh. You are?"

"Jack. Jack Skellington. I'm the leader here in Halloween Town."

"She doesn't remember how she got here, Jack," the doctor said, shaking his head.

"That probably means magic was involved," the bone man replied. "How are we going to get her back through without killing her?"

"Depends on how she got here."

Jack looked thoughtful. "Alice, if you and Sally will excuse us, we must discuss things."

"Why don't you show her to your room, my dear?" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Certainly," Sally replied. "Come on, Alice."

Alice threw a glance back at Jack, not noticing Sally doing the same thing. The two men looked engrossed in their conversation of magic and veils that neither of them understood, but that both were willing to learn just for a few more minutes of the bone man's time. When Jack turned to make sure they were going, they faced forward again, Alice following the ragdoll away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls didn't know what to say to each other. They were both curious about what the other looked like, so they surreptitiously stared until they realized what they were doing. Alice started giggling, Sally following quickly, then they relaxed.

"What _are_ you?" the living girl asked, glancing over the blue cloth.

"I'm a ragdoll. I was brought to life a month ago. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Alice replied. "Can I…touch you?"

"Only if I can touch you. I've never even _seen_ somebody alive before."

They agreed, and Alice took her turn. The cloth was rough, and the stitching even rougher and oddly spaced. When pressed on, it wasn't like skin, and the sound of dead leaves could be heard when squeezed.

"Can you feel this?" Alice asked in wonder.

"I can."

"How?"

Sally shrugged. "I'm not sure. The doctor hasn't explained it to me."

The living being shook her head in amazement then allowed the ragdoll to run her small hands across the pale skin.

"Fascinating. Do you bleed?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"May I see?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Bleeding means you're in pain."

"Pain?"

"Hurt."

"I don't feel pain," Sally responded. "I can fall apart and be fine."

Alice took that in as well as she could. Everything was so new and odd, and she was a bit overwhelmed. The sound of the doctor and the bone man passing their door and talking seriously caused both of them to look up.

"What do you know about that Jack fellow?"

"He's the King of Halloween," Sally said with a shrug. "He leads our town. I've only met him once before, and it was brief."

"He's very…white."

Sally giggled. "He is. Nice and tall and thin…"

"Do you like him?"

"I think he looks handsome," the ragdoll replied.

"He seems familiar. I don't think I've met him, but the color of his face is something I swear I've seen before," Alice said, her face scrunching up as she thought.

"I don't know. There's nobody quite like Jack anywhere else," Sally said. "Dr. Finkelstein said he's a one of a kind being. He's the only bone man in existence."

"Bone man?"

"Skeleton. There seems to be a point to not calling him a skeleton, but I don't know it. The doctor keeps getting onto me for calling him that."

Alice pursed her lips, but before she could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sally said.

Jack opened the door. "The doctor and I need to ask you some questions, Alice."

"About what?"

"Where you're from and anything else you know about what happened before you got here."

"Can Sally come?"

"If she wants."

The two girls smiled at each other as they followed the bone man out the door. Alice knew that she could survive this if Sally was with her, and Sally wanted to know more about the other side of the veil. That look said that they could be great friends, even if they both liked the same man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand her talk of tea parties," Jack said in frustration.

"She is English," Dr. Finkelstein said.

"But she speaks of talking creatures that don't make sense in a normal world."

"Maybe she's been through a veil before."

"But where?"

"I don't know. She's from a port city in Britain…Oh! I don't know!" The bone man flopped back and glared at the map. "We need to find a weak point to get her back through, but we don't want her to end up in India!"

Jack set his gaze back on the map. It showed all the known points at which the veil of magic was thinnest. Unfortunately, Britain was so old that there were quite a few, especially around the port cities. He trailed his finger down the map.

"We need to find a point where she could get into Halloween Town that crosses with somewhere else she could go."

Dr. Finkelstein glanced over at the girl, who was sipping tea with Sally. They were animatedly discussing dreams, oblivious to the two men's frustration.

"So she was travelling from her home town," Jack muttered. "She could see the ocean…"

"Jack, you're just going to have to start visiting," the doctor finally said.

Jack breathed out. "Fine. You'll watch her?"

"Of course. She and Sally get along, and they can split a room."

"Good. I'll be off by tomorrow. I'll ask around for Alice Kingsleigh."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, and the bone man stood up. The two girls glanced at him.

"He looks serious," Alice whispered, color coming up to her cheeks.

"Getting you back safe is important," Sally replied.

"I'm glad."

Jack and the doctor explained their plan to the two females, and Alice nodded.

"It sounds like a plan. But before I go, I'd like to take a look around town."

"I don't leave until tomorrow. I could show you around," Jack suggested.

The human brightened, and Sally sipped her tea, glancing away.

"Would you like to come, too, Sally?" Jack asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh! May I, doctor?"

Dr. Finkelstein hesitated for a moment. "Well, Jack will take good care of you…Alright. But if it becomes too much for her, Jack, you bring them straight back."

Five minutes later, the three beings were walking leisurely through Halloween Town. Jack introduced the two girls to many citizens. Both females were fascinated by everybody, Sally from being out to meet those the doctor had spoken of often and Alice because she'd never seen people like that. Or at least, she thought she hadn't. But maybe she had. Her mind tried to recall the memories, but she just couldn't. She saw eyes, beautiful emerald-shaded eyes, but it didn't come back. The white face that came along with it was blurry, and it finally morphed into the Pumpkin King's. But what about those eyes?

"Alice? Are you alright?" Sally queried as they strolled through the pumpkin patch.

"I'm confused," she muttered.

"Can't remember still?"

"No." The blond girl looked over to Jack. "Are you sure I haven't met you before?"

"I'm sure. You can't remember anything? What about your family?"

Alice thought long and hard, and quite suddenly, the memory of at least part of why she was there came to her.

"Jonathan!"

"Who's that? Your brother?"

"No!" Alice growled, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "My mother wanted me to become his fiancée, and we got into a huge fight! I ran off."

"What else can you remember?" Jack pressed.

The girl wracked her mind then shook her head. "I remember something about a cemetery. I was running and running and I tripped…" She shook her head after another few moments. "That's it. I think I fell into a hole. It seems so familiar, like I've done it before…"

Sally placed a hand on Alice's arm. "It's alright, Alice. We'll figure it out. Jack's going to go and look around tomorrow. We'll get you home. And maybe we'll help you with your memories, too."

Jack only half heard the sentiment. The hole that Alice had fallen through to get to Halloween Town was probably a grave, which would make sense. Something else caught his attention though. She said that falling down a hole was familiar. That narrowed his options considerably, and it was very helpful.

He didn't respond much to anymore questions, and very soon, Sally and Alice were back at the lab. Alice flopped down, her mind still fluttering around the handsome white face.

"Whoever it is I remember," she confided that night before bed, "I am in love with him."

"I hope it isn't Jack," Sally said shyly.

"Why not?"

"Because I think I have feelings for him, too."

The two girls giggled together then started to talk about Jack, Sally telling stories that she had heard through the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack travelled for three weeks, visiting the other worlds that you could get to through falling. One by one, he ruled them out, until he only had a handful left. Sally and Alice had become good friends, sneaking out to explore and getting on the doctor's last nerve. After resting for a few days, Jack finally left Halloween Town again and headed to a new place.

Wherever he was, it was beautiful, dark and interesting. There were rocking-horseflies, bread-and-butterflies, and so many different creatures. He searched around until he found a regal-looking Dodo bird.

"Hello," Jack said.

"Who are you?" the Dodo asked, glancing up and down the tall, thin boneman.

"Jack Skellington. I'm from Halloween Town, which is another place beyond the veil. I'm looking for somebody to talk to about a girl."

The Dodo snorted, but brought him through an afternoon's journey to a large, white castle. He was brought before a pale woman with a crown.

"I am Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen," she said as he bowed deeply.

"I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town."

"Welcome to Underland. What brings you so far from home?"

"A girl has crossed the veil, and we are trying to find out where she is from. She claims to have fallen through the veil before, and we thought that you might know her."

"Who is this girl?" Mirana asked.

"She calls herself Alice Kingsleigh."

"Our champion!" the woman gasped, her black eyes lighting up.

"She's been here?" Jack asked excitedly.

"She has indeed! She defeated the Jabberwocky! She is our champion, and an honorary royal!"

"Excellent! She recalls talking animals and such, and I knew it couldn't have happened across the veil."

"True. Oh! Tarrant will be pleased to know that Alice is well!"

Jack was put up in a large bedroom while they waited for a man called Tarrant Hightopp to arrive. Things were quickly arranged for them to go and retrieve Alice from Halloween Town.

When they finally got back to the spooky town, Jack led the Mad Hatter to the lab. Tarrant looked around in interest.

"I have never seen such things!" he marveled, tracing an electric chair.

"Yes, we are quite unique," Jack said.

"Ah! I see you brought somebody. I hope he knows Alice?" Dr. Finkelstein queried as he rolled down the ramp.

"Yes! This is Tarrant Hightopp, official hatter of Underland!" Jack announced. "Apparently, Alice is quite famous in that land!"

"Well, Alice and Sally are exploring the town again. We can do nothing until they come back. They usually get back by six. Tell me all about the girl and your world, Mr. Hightopp."

When she came in several hours later, Alice froze where she was when she saw the white face. Emerald eyes turned to her, and her memories flooded back.

"Tarrant!" she shrieked, sprinting over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Alice!" the man replied, picking her up and swinging her around. "It's good to see you again!"

"Oh, you won't believe it! I have so much to tell you!"

"So you remember?" Sally asked in bewilderment.

"Yes! Oh, seeing Tarrant has brought it all back!" she gushed.

"Who is this interesting girl?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"Sally Finkelstein," the ragdoll replied, curtseying lightly.

"Good to meet you."

With no prompting, Alice and Tarrant began to talk about their lives. The three Halloween Town residents listened raptly, fascinated by the world that wasn't their own. Hour after hour passed until it grew late.

The next day, Jack stopped by to say goodbye to Alice. Tarrant shook his hand jovially then turned to Alice, who was embracing Sally.

"Promise you'll visit?" Sally asked softly.

"Of course," the human promised then turned to the Pumpkin King. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Goodbye, my dear. You must visit if you remember us."

"Of course!" Alice repeated.

Sally and Jack watched the girl leave. When the lab had been silent for a minute afterwards, they glanced at each other then shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I best be off," Jack said awkwardly then hurried off, leaving Sally alone with her strange feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice!" Sally exclaimed, embracing her.

"Good to see you Sally," Alice said happily. She pulled back and looked over the ragdoll. "You look good in black."

"Thank you. I made the dress myself," Sally said, twirling in her wedding gown. "How did you know that I was getting married?"

Alice grinned. "Jack sent me a message, saying it might be interesting to come to Halloween Town today."

"Oh! I love him!" Sally sighed dreamily.

"And I love my hatter. We're getting married soon, too. Of course, you and Jack are invited!"

"Sounds good. Tell me about what's going on in Underland! I have a few hours to kill."

After the ceremony, at the reception, Jack and Sally talked with the two Underlandians, learning of their adventures and their love. At the first dance, Jack kissed his love.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you," he whispered.

"What about Alice?"

Jack gave her a funny look. "She's human. I'm more of a creepy lover. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you…"

Sally giggled and glanced away to see Alice kissing Tarrant. She smiled at her when she met her eyes. They were both happy, both with their own pale man, and they remembered each other. There was nothing better in that moment than realizing that they would both be friends for a long time, maybe forever. They shared a special look, one only between friends, and they were satisfied.


End file.
